We Don't Need No Water
by parasitic
Summary: The blonde angled the clunky, old fan on the table toward himself as he sprawled lazily across the tattered sofa. yaoi Mello x Matt


"God dammit, Matt," Mello complained. "It's too fuckin' hot." The blonde angled the clunky, old fan on the table toward himself as he sprawled lazily across the tattered sofa. He leaned his head back over the juncture of the arm and back of the piece of furniture with his arms alongside. His left foot dangled off the couch while the right ankle was poised on the top of the back cushions.

Matt paused his game to look over briefly. He was greeted with the sight of Mello, dewy and boxer-clad. Mello was never more masculine nor more delectable than now, Matt thought fleetingly. "What am I supposed to do about it?" he wondered in a low voice.

"Shit, I dunno. Gimme a game of fuckin' Ice Climbers or somethin'. Get my mind off of it." Matt turned back to his game and kicked the nearby controller toward the sofa. "What the hell?"

"Take the damn controller, Mello."

"No shit. You didn't think I was serious?" He ended it like a question, like it should have ended in, "Did you?" Mello reached for a bar of chocolate that was on the table. It felt soft and warm in his fingers. "Fuck. Chocolate's melting." Matt didn't answer. "What the hell am I gonna do with all my chocolate melting?" Mello exploded.

Matt shrugged. "Body chocolate."

Mello sent a weak glare in Matt's direction. "What the fuck are you playing to make you come up with this shit?"

"Cooking Mama," said Matt matter-of-factly. Mello rolled his eyes. It was "too fuckin' hot" to argue. "Too hot for leather?" Matt asked.

Mello scoffed. "Fuck, yeah, it's too hot for leather. The crotch was kinda chafing my thighs." Matt snorted and mouthed the words mockingly. "Matt, take off your damn shirt."

"What?"

"Body chocolate, dipshit." Mello swung up off of the couch and trekked over to Matt. He bent his legs to shove Matt down onto the floor and push the Nintendo DS out of his currently ungloved hands, to be forgotten somewhere near the orange-tinted goggles. He wasted no time in straddling the brunette and pushing the striped shirt up Matt's abdomen.

"Dammit, Mello!" Matt yelped, surprised by the quick work the blonde seemed to be making of stripping him. "I'm not here to cater to your every fuckin' whim!"

"Only the whims that relate to the Death Notebook," Mello chuckled.

Matt continued, "At least give me some God-damn warning first!"

"Okay, then. Here's your warning," Mello complied. "You will not be able to move for two hours, and you will not want to get out of bed for twenty-four!"

Matt let out a growl as Mello peeled some foil away from the melted chocolate. Most of the chocolate stuck to the paper lining. Mello scooped some up onto his fingers and then splattered it onto Matt's chest.

"God, at least get a little creative," Matt grumbled.

Mello trailed his index finger through the stuff to begin a random squiggle that curled around Matt's left nipple. Matt gave a very brief growl. Mello broke the trail to write, "MELLO WAS HERE" on the right pectoral of his companion, who sensed the change in manner of drawing and looked down at himself to attempt to read it. He "humph"-ed and lowered his head. All Mello's fingertips trailed down Matt's abdomen as he leaned over to press his mouth against the gamer's and claim him for himself. Matt sustained a soft moan until the blonde pulled away and began to lick at the melted chocolate.

The milk chocolate taste was all that Mello needed, it seemed, and the flavor of Matt's skin underneath was what Mello wanted, urging him to keep on until his lust was satisfied. The taste of tobacco was faint on Matt, as well, but it was enough to drive Mello crazy with need. He wanted more, it could never be enough, he was as good as an addict! Mello smirked... He was addicted to Matt.

Matt made the lowest of purrs, pleased with Mello's ministrations. That is, until Mello dragged his fingertips that inch lower to hook under the waistband of Matt's jeans and stain them with chocolate, which induced an accusing cry of, "Hey! Mell!" Mello smirked again before unbuttoning Matt's fly. "Ah..."

Mello shivered. Now, he was hard. Matt made the most delicious noises sometimes... Mello's fingertips met with resistance as he pulled the denim down Matt's hips. His face grew warm with anticipation as he felt the building flutter of testosterone. "Matt..." he breathed, mind less clear than it had been only moments ago. He chuckled.

"What?" Matt asked. "Mm... What is it?" His ungloved hand ran down Mello's bare side and back, the side left unmarred by the explosion. Mello leaned down to capture Matt's lips in a kiss, both tender and hungry. He moaned when Matt's hand moved from Mello's soft-skinned hip to weave into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Mello untintentionally rolled his hips when he shifted his weight, pulling an equally erotic moan from Matt's lips as they sought freedom from the blonde's to gasp a breath.

"Oh..." Mello sighed, tilting his head to kiss the brunette's neck and shoulder. He felt his own skin touch Matt's briefly, picking up some of the chocolate.

Matt reached down and laid his hands flat against Mello's lower back. His fingers touched the black boxers Mello wore that sweltering day. He pressed his palms to Mello gently, and Mello shifted forward, gaining yet another keen from Matt. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Mello to touch him. He fumbled slightly as he tugged on the elastic of the shorts, but he eventually succeeded in pulling them partially off his lover until Mello crouched above him and finished the job, as well as taking care of Matt's.

Matt couldn't think as the pleasure of Mello's skin touching his engulfed his mind, his nerves seeming to blossom into carnal bliss. "Ohhh...!" Mello gave a hiss as he sharply drew a breath. So good, Matt was so good... Mello leaned back to grab the chocolate bar again and got a glob of it into his palm.

Matt's eyes shot open, and he yelped. "Shit! Mello?!" Mello was slathering the brunette's erection up with chocolate. "Mello! Chocolate does not equal lube!" Matt ranted, his voice slurring slightly with lust. It felt good, but it wouldn't to Mello if he did what Matt hoped he wasn't about to do.

He didn't. That would be a waste of perfectly good milk chocolate, after all. Matt groaned as Mello's lips wrapped around him, hot and wet and soft and oohhh... Matt tried not to arch up and thrust deeper into the blonde's mouth or it would choke him.

The sharp flavor of Matt beneath all the sweetness brought Mello back into control. He adored, drank in, every gasp and moan and taste, until Matt was cleaned. Again, the flow of testosterone seemed only strengthened by the pungeant scents and flavors, and Mello could feel it pulsing through him, fueling his lust, his anger, his insanity - no - his addiction.

"Oh, God, Mello," Matt panted as the blonde righted himself. That goddamn tongue was pure temptation, sliding up the underside of his cock. He was in a daze, his fingers limp on Mello's thighs, sweat beading on his temples and his torso. Mello noted that he himself was in a similar state, his shins sticking to the cracked, tan-stained linoleum flooring due to the condensation that had formed around their bodies. He ran his hands down Matt's abdominals, feeling the same stickiness of sweat and saliva and chocolate that he knew was on himself.

Matt opened his eyes in time to see Mello lean back and reach behind himself for the coffee table. The hand returned with a plastic bottle that Matt knew he'd seen in the store but not in the apartment.

"What?" he asked blearily. Mello held the bottle closer so Matt could see. "Warming Liquid? What the fuck?"

Mello dripped it on his hand and gave a self-satisfied smirk, before he slicked himself up with it and pressed slowly into Matt's opening. Matt gave a long, loud groan of pain and pleasure. Mello, that bastard! Hadn't stretched him. "Take it, bitch," Mello said with a grin. He chuckled. "I always wanted to say that. Mmnn..."

Both panted heavily as Mello forced Matt open and that damn crap Mello put on him made Matt's head reel. Slowly, Mello sheathed himself and worked up a rhythm. "Ohh, fuck, Mello!"

Mello leaned down and looked directly into Matt's eyes, his own blue and firey. "Matt..." he said in a low voice. "Matt, you are a dog..." Mello punctuated with a thrust that brought a shudder from Matt's lips and his body. "... And I'm going to make you beg."

Matt was going insane, he was going to be driven insane... "Mello, fuck me harder..."

The blonde hissed, "Beg."

Matt's muscles tensed, and Mello, his facial muscles too weak to smirk any longer as his jaw went slack and his blood pulsed elsewhere, took it merely as a sign of pleasure until Matt's weight shifted and the two rolled into position such that Matt was now on top.

Mello opened his eyes, glazed with lust. "What?"

Matt stared down at him, the golden hair clinging to his forehead. He huffed, "Take it, bitch."

Mello pressed his head against the floor, his back arching to grind his hips against Matt's as the gamer rode him. Matt heard his own voice, weak in the back of his head, whispering, "Can't hold back. Feels so good..." Matt leaned down to press against Mello, to press his lips against Mello's and wrestle for domination with his tongue. Mello pushed himself up to meet him, straining his abdominals - but he didn't care - and allowing Matt to cross his arms behind his back and hold his shoulders tight against him. The sticky sweat made their skin cling together, not forgiving enough to let them slide against one another. Mello made a strained sound that could have been called a whimper as he tossed his arms around Matt's back.

Matt panted as he bounced, shoving Mello's hips into the floor, "Always-trying-to-be-in-control!" Mello winced until the pleasure hit him, and then he thrust to meet Matt, once, twice, he couldn't take it, he heaved a sigh before being suddenly overcome, while Matt was feeling it build. Their bodies tensed, pressed together, holding on for dear life as they reached for the light of orgasm. Their kiss broke as they experienced the feeling of needing breath, though all they could do was hold the air in their lungs as they came together, brows knitting, "Ohh, Matt," and they slumped against one another and breathed like those breaths were their first.

Matt rolled off of Mello. His head lolled to the side. "Hey, Mell?"

"What is it?" Mello grunted. Each breath blew the tips of a few strands of hair that were part of the damp clumps stuck to the sides of his face.

"Is it... still too hot for ya?"

Mello chuckled. "Oh, Hell. Do I have to remind you how hot it was just a moment ago?"

Matt smirked. "Refresh my memory."

"Let the motherfucker burn..."


End file.
